Regrets
by SupernaturalGurl
Summary: Dean comes face to face with his past. There's things he has done that he is not proud of. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

Warnings: Mention of rape but nothing graphic!

* * *

Chapter1: Haunted

Hailey George walked up the old rotting porch. She knew there is a demon inside that is killing stupid teens that go inside the house. The legend was that the house was haunted by a ghost named Crazy Fred, but the truth was that Fred was actually a man that changed into a demon. He couldn't control his magics and he turned himself into a demon, a nasty demon.

She reached for the door knob and turned it. The door flung it self open. She looked around the inside of the house. It actually did look like a scene from a horror movie. It had furniture covered with white blankets and it was as cold as ice. Hailey noticed a trap door and bent down to open it. She unlatched the lock and pulled it open. A horrible smell reached her nose and turned her head away. She took a deep breath and climbed down the ladder. When she got to the bottom she heard a splash, she looked down to see she was standing in a pool of blood. She grimaced and walked further. She soon saw a body of a teen aged girl. She bit her lip and bent down. The girl's heart was missing leaving only a blood filled hole. She stood back up and walked more. A demon knocked her to the floor, making her fall into another pool of blood.

"Hey, Crazy Fred," she said and took out the ax she was hiding in her hand

The demon growled at her and opened its mouth wide sending a foul smell to her.

"That's just not sexy," she said and cut off its head

She looked down at her clothes. They were covered in blood. She groaned.

"How am I supposed to explain this to the dry cleaners," she whispered to her self and climbed back up the ladder

"Dean let me drive," said Sam looking up from the paper he was reading

"In your dreams buddy boy," said Dean keeping his eyes on the road

"You've been driving for the last twelve hours"

"I know, and I'm not even tired. Where are we going next?"

"Um, in LA there have been reports of some teens going missing."

"What else?"

"What do you mean what else?"

"I mean are there anymore cases?"

"No, why can't we do this one?"

"I'm done playing twenty questions. We're not going to LA," Dean said in a stern voice

"Why?"

Dean pulled the car over to the side of the road and looked at Sam.

"What did I tell you?"

"Sorry," Sam said and looked out the window deciding not to push his brother right now

Dean started driving again. It was getting dark so Dean was looking for any hotels. They had gotten a lot of money for the last gig so they were looking for something decent this time. When they had finally pulled into a decent enough hotel they climbed out and walked to the door. Sam was watching his brother. Dean was acting weird, he hadn't talked since he had said sorry. That was unusual for Dean and Sam knew it.

"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Sam asked his brother

"Nothings wrong," Dean said opening the door to their room

"Yes there is. What is wrong with going to LA?"

"LA just holds bad memories for me. Ok?"

"Fine, but are you going to let those memories get in the way of saving innocent lives?"

"Don't go all Leo on me," he said and threw his bag on a bed, "Now shut up and go to bed."

Dean flopped down on a bed and fell asleep.

"_Please stop!" yelled the girl_

"_It's just going to take a second. Shh!" said Dean_

"_Please, don't do this Dean!" she yelled as he pushed her against a wall_

"_I said shh!" said Dean and slapped her_

"_You're high, you know you don't want to do this!"_

"_Do you want me to put tape on your mouth!" Dean said and covered her mouth with his hand_

_She shook her head and let tears spill out. She couldn't believe he was doing this to her. She sobbed as he took advantage of her. After it was finished she pulled on her clothes and looked at him. At that Dean snapped back. He was filled was regret as realized what he had done._

"_Lee," he started but she slapped him and ran off_

_He sunk to the floor and sobbed._

Dean and Hailey sat up in their beds. Hailey buried her face in her hands and cried. Dean got up and walked into the hotel bathroom. Sam watched as Dean slammed the door and he heard the faucet running. Sam sat up in his bed and bit his lip.

* * *

Please review 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

Warnings: Mention of rape but nothing graffic

Thank you for reviewing

Mrs.Winchester: thanks, you are the first reviewer of this story. Are you new?

* * *

Chapter2: Not my brother

Hailey got out of her bed and picked up the phone. She dialed a number and heard it ringing.

"Hello?" asked a voice she knew wasn't who she was calling, "Hello?"

She hung up the phone and sat on her bed again. Sam hung up the phone and shrugged.

"Who was it?" asked Dean coming out of the bathroom

"I don't know. It was probably Dad."

"Let me see it," Dean said and reached out his hand

Sam handed him the cell. When Dean looked at the caller ID his eyes widened.

"Who was it?"

"That wasn't Dad"

"Dean, who was it?"

"It was an old friend," he answered stuttering on the word friend

"What was this old friend's name?"

"None of your business Sam now stop egging me," said Dean and put the phone down on the table

Hailey paced back and forth her apartment.

"Why are you pacing? You hate pacing," she said to herself and sat down

She kept thinking of picking up the phone and dialing the number. She sighed and started talking to herself. One of her character flaws.

"Would he want to here from you?" she asked herself, "What am I talking about, he is the one who raped you. You are the one who should not want to talk to him. Why does he make me crazy like this! Oh, stop talking to yourself and call him!"

She took the phone from the side table and dialed his number. There were a few rings then an answering machine. She groaned and heard the tone.

"Dean, its Hailey. I just. I just want to talk to you. I know its spur of the moment. Oh my god I haven't talked to you for ten years. This is weird, just call me back. OK?" she said and hung up

Sam looked at his brother intently. Dean noticed it and threw a pillow at him.

"Why didn't you pick up?"

"It's complicated," he answered knowing how uncomplicated it really is

"I like complicated," Sam said with a smirk

"Fine you win. When I was 16 me and Dad went on a hunting trip to LA. You were being babysat. When we got there we met Hailey George. Hailey was 14 and she knew how to fight demons. Her parents were demon fighters. She helped us with the case. One night I went to hang out with a group of people I had met. They were doing heroin and I joined them. I had met up with L- Hailey. I got rough, I raped her," he said tears filling his eyes and he looked down

He looked back up to his baby brother. Sam was looking at him like he was an alien. Sam felt like a truck had hit him. The big brother who had tucked him into bed, kissed him good night had done drugs and raped someone. This big brother who was like the best father in a smaller form. Sam got up and walked into the bathroom. For the first time in awhile Dean let the tears spill out.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the delay people.

* * *

Chapter3: No more avoiding

Dean picked up the phone and listened to the message. He sighed and lay on his back. Sam came out of the bathroom and lay on his side turning away from Dean.

"Sammy," started Dean

"Dean, I just want to go to sleep," Sam said resisting the urge to correct his name

"Fine," he said and closed his eyes

The next afternoon they were in a truck stop. They had been quite since they had woken up. Dean looked over at Sam.

"Anything in the paper?" he asked finally breaking the silence

"No"

"Then we'll go to LA"

Sam put down the paper and took a sip of his coffee. They finished their breakfast and headed out.

Hailey walked in front of the white board. She began to write her name on the board, new year and a new class. When she backed up she noticed what she had wrote, Ms. Winchester. She sighed, erased the board and replaced it with Ms. George. She couldn't get it off her mind, why did she have that dream? She hadn't had it in years. Just then a group of kids walked into the room.

"Morning fifth grade!" she said as cheerfully as she could

Dean drove down the rode. Sam looked over at his brother. Dean's knuckles were white due to how hard he was holding onto the steering wheel. Sam sighed and Dean looked over to him.

"What now?" asked Dean

"Nothing just what are we going to do about Hailey?"

"Avoid her."

"Today I just want to get to know you," she said, "So ask me any question you want."

A girl put up her hand. Hailey nodded to her.

"Why is your hair blue?" asked the girl

"My hair is actually navy blue, not neon because freaky," she said and the class laughed, "The answer is a few years ago something happened and I wanted a change."

Another kid raised their hand.

"How old are you?"

"I am twenty four."

"Aren't you a little too young to be a teacher?"

"Actually, I'm just your art teacher. We have art every Tuesday and since your real teacher Mrs. Levi is sick I am subbing."

"Oh," the children sang and she smiled

Later in the day

The two Winchesters walked into the diner. They sat down at one of the booths and soon a waitress handed them menus.

"What would you like?" asked woman

"Two cokes, and two cheeseburgers," Dean said, "Also do you know anything about Hannah Messer?"

"Oh, I knew her she always came here with her friend. What was her name? Oh yeah, Hailey George," she said

The two guys looked at each other. Dean sighed. "_So much for avoiding her,"_ he thought

"Do you know where she lives?" asked Sam

"Who's asking?" the waitress asked

"FBI," said Dean flashing one of his many fake IDs, "We are investigating the missing persons."

"Oh, she lives up by Grimes hill," she said

"Thanks," he said and she walked off with their order

After they finished their meal they headed out to find where Grimes hill was. When they drove up the street they saw a couple of houses.

"Well, at least there aren't a lot of houses," said Dean and pulled into one of the spaces

"Yep, let's start knocking," said Sam and climbed out of the car

They knocked at the first door and a little girl that couldn't have been more than ten opened the door. She looked up at the two men with hazel eyes which were hidden behind long bangs.

"Can I help you?" she asked

"Um yeah is Hailey George here?" asked Dean

"Yeah, Mom it's for you!" she yelled and Hailey walked up behind her

Hailey's eyes grew wide. Dean looked confused at her.

"Reece can you give us a moment?" she asked the girl

"Fine Mom, have fun!" Reece yelled as she walked into a room

Hailey shook her head and turned back to the two guys standing in the doorway.

"What do you want?" she asked

"We just want to ask a few questions," said Sam

She sighed and nodded. She opened the door and sat on the couch. Dean closed the door behind him and sat down next to Sam across from Hailey.

"We heard about Hannah. Do you know what's going on?" asked Dean

"I killed it Dean," she answered

"Oh, well Sam lets go," he said and got up

"Why don't you guys stay here tonight?" Hailey asked

"You serious?" asked Sam

"Yeah, I have a guestroom and a pull out bed"

"Cool but will your husband or something mind?" asked Dean

"I don't have a husband. It's just me and Reece."

"Ok, thanks," said Sam and looked at Dean

Dean nodded and said, "I'll go get our bags,"

Sam nodded and Dean walked out the door.

"Let me show you to the guest room. Dean can have the couch," said Hailey and started to walk down the hallway

Sam smiled and followed after her. Dean opened the door and walked in. He started down the hallway and saw Sam sitting on a bed.

"Here Sammy," he said and threw his bag to Sam

"Thanks, you're sleeping on the couch," he said

"I thought so," Dean said shaking his head and walked out of the room

An hour later Hailey came into the living room to find Dean sitting on the couch and watching tv. She put the sheets on the couch next to him and put her hands in her pockets. He looked over at her.

"Do you need anything else?" she asked

"No, I'm fine," he said and stood up.

When he did she flinched. He noticed it and frowned. She looked down at her feet. He reached over to get the blankets and she flinched again backing up. He took her chin in his hand and faced her to look at him. Her body tensed and he took his hand back.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said quietly to her

"I, I'm going to take a shower. If you need anything ask Reece," she said stuttering and walked away

He sighed and set up the bed. Reece walked into the doorway of the guestroom. Sam looked at her from his position on the bed.

"You need anything?" she asked

"No, thanks," he said and when she still stood there he asked, "Do you need anything?"

She was hesitant at first then asked, "How do you know my mom and why does she seem afraid of that other guy?"

"Well, we were hoping your mom could help with a case," he started choosing his words carefully, "She is an old friend. She isn't afraid of Dean."

"So, you helped my mom with a hunt," she said, "But I'm sure she is afraid of this guy Dean."

Sam shrugged. She rolled her eyes and walked away from the door. She walked into the kitchen and saw Dean lying in the couch bed watching tv. She turned on the faucet and put a glass under the stream of water. Dean turned to see her in the kitchen.

"Hi," he said

"Hi," she said quietly and drank her water

He frowned. _"Did Hailey tell her what had happened? No, she wouldn't tell her that," _he thought and looked away

Reece came out of the kitchen. She started to walk down the hall but turned.

"Goodnight," she said to Dean

He looked at her and said, "Night Reece," and turned back to the tv

She walked to Sam's door and looked inside. Sam was lying in bed whimpering, tossing and turning in his sleep. Reece frowned and walked in. She shook him lightly and he sat up straight in the bed causing her to jump back. He was panting and she looked at him wide eyed.

"Nightmare?" she asked him. When he nodded she asked, "Want to talk about it?"

He smiled at how she sounded just like Dean.

"No, I'm fine," he said

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, goodnight"

"Night Sam," she said and he looked at her confused, "What? You think I don't eavesdrop?"

He smiled again and shook his head. He lied back down and she walked out of the room closing the door. She lied down on her bed and closed her eyes.

"_Please stop!"_

"_It's only going to take a second. Shh!"_

"_Please, don't do this Dean!"_

"_I said shh!"_

Reece sat up in bed sweating. She looked over at the clock. It read four am. She got out of bed and walked down the hallway. She walked into the living room. Dean woke up to the sound of feet pitter pattering on the floor. He guessed it was Sam and turned around in the bed.

"Nightmare?" he asked groggily

In the darkness he saw a small figure jump and realized that it wasn't Sam.

"Don't do that! Yeah," she said in a hushed whisper

"Sorry. Want to talk about it?" he asked when she turned on the lights

She froze and looked over at him. _"What! Wait, his hair, his eyes, his words, and his smirk. Is he my?" _her thoughts were interrupted

"Hello? I asked if you wanted to talk about it."

"No," she said and started to walk into the kitchen but turned to face him. She crossed her arms over her chest, "Actually yeah, I had this dream about you and my mother."

A worried look crossed his face, "What do you mean?"

"Let me see, Please stop! Refresh your memory?"

* * *

Its longer than my usual chapters. Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry this took so long! Thanks to everyone for the reviews! Hope you like.

* * *

Chapter 4: ESP and arguments

"Hails!" he yelled

"What!" she yelled back from her room

"Get your fat ass out here!"

At that Hailey came down the hall way and threw a pillow she had been holding at him. He laughed and put it aside. She looked at him angrily and then her expression softened to playful. Reece groaned. Dean faced her, and he frowned again.

"Hails, I think your daughter had a very unbelievable nightmare," he said

Hailey frowned and looked at Reece.

"What happened sweetie?"

"Don't sweetie me Mom. Tell me the truth, he raped you!" she yelled to her mother

"Honey that's not true," she said

"Mom, if I can take the things that go bump in the night than I can take this. Tell me the truth."

"Reece, I'm telling you the truth. He did not rape me," she said firmly, also trying to keep from exploding

"Yes he did. Than why did I dream it? We all know I have ESP. Just tell me the truth!"

"Theresa, I am telling you the truth! Now got to fucking sleep!" she yelled at her daughter pointing down the hall

Reece looked at her mother shocked and then went down the hall. Hailey heard the door slam and she put her hand on her forehead. She pushed back her bangs and took a deep breath.

"Why didn't you tell her the truth?" asked Dean

"Because I didn't want her to know that I got pregnant from a rape, especially from you," she answered

Dean looked up at Hailey wide eyed. Hailey bit her lip and looked back at him. He put his head in his hands and took a shaky breath. She sat next to him and put a hand on his back. Dean wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry for what I did."

"I know it wasn't really you. You were high, remember? I'm glad I have Reece, she is all I have," she said into his shoulder

"I knew it, I have a daughter."

Reece quietly got out of her room and knocked on Sam's door. She opened it slowly. Sam lifted his head.

"What's wrong Reece?" he asked groggily

"I need to ask a question and I want the truth," she said and sat on the edge of the bed

"Ok, shoot," he said and sat up

"Mom and Dean, what happened between them?"

"Maybe you should ask them"

"I did and I don't believe them. So tell me."

"Reece, you might not understand or want to understand."

"He did it didn't he, he raped her. Tell me the truth. Please, I need to know the truth."

"Fine but Dean is going to kick my ass. It happened but he was high."

She took a deep breath, "When?"

"About ten years ago," he said and she jumped off the bed

She covered her mouth with her hand. Sam then knew that it was true. The looks she gave, the eye roll, the gestures, hair, eyes, she is all Dean.

"Reece, I didn't know," he started but she ran out of the room, "Reece!"

She ran into the living room. Dean and Hailey were sitting at the table drinking coffee and talking. Reece walked further into the room.

"You son of a bitch," she said loud enough for them to hear

They turned around and saw her standing there hands on her hips.

"You lied to me!" she yelled

"Reece," started Dean

"Shut up, I can't even look at you. I've always imagined my dad to be a great person, someone who would never let mom get hurt. I guess that was actually hope. You are the complete opposite. You make me sick."

"Reece! Your father is a great person. He may not seem like it to you because you don't know him. Do not judge him on a little smidge of info you have."

"No, she's right Hails. I'm not a great person; I'm not even half way there. I've done some things that I'm certainly not proud of but hey who hasn't. The worse thing I have done in my life was what I did to your mother. I'm trying to make up for it."

"Why didn't you come back?" asked Reece her voice breaking

"I didn't know, but if had I would have come back a hell of a lot faster. So please give me a chance."

"Dean, I don't know how you're going to dig your way out of this one," said Sam leaning on the door frame

"You, I'm going to kick your ass," Deans said pointing to him

"She wanted to know, I couldn't help it. She's just like you. She's so conniving."

"Yeah, but she got that whole ESP thing from you. Now I have to deal with the both of you."

"Sam, lets leave them alone," said Hailey

Sam nodded and they walked down the hall. Dean turned to face Reece.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" asked Dean

"I want to know everything," she said and sat on the couch bed

He sighed while raking his hand through his hair. He then nodded and sat beside her.

"Where should I start?"

"Well, first off where you were born or my grandparents."

"Well, you are going to find out how messed up this family really is. My mom, your grandma, died when I was four and Sam was just a baby."

"Sam is your brother?"

"Yeah, you didn't know that?"

"No, but how did grandma die?"

"You don't want to know"

"Yes, I do."

"Fine, she was killed by something supernatural. Some demon, we don't know what it was. That started the whole hunting thing."

"Wow, I'm so sorry."

"Then we started hunting."

"Sam also?" Reece inturupted

"Actually, he didn't hunt till he was about your age. I was his protector, still am. I'll never let anything touch a hair on his head. If something does I'll make it wish it was never born. Even humans."

"You really love him don't you?"

"Of course, he's my baby brother but no chick flick moments."

"Ok fine, on with the story."

"When Sam was eighteen he left for Stanford. Now dad is missing and I went to Sam. I found out Sam was living a normal life. He had a girlfriend named Jessica and he was in Pre-Law. Anyway, we went on a hunt for the Woman in White. When we finished that he went back to Stanford. Jessica died the way mom did and he came with me. So far we have come across a Wendigo, an exorcism on a plane, Bloody Mary, Hookman, bugs, home, an asylum, and now here. Oh, and also a shape shifter"

"Wow," she said

"Yeah, you should go to bed, its late," he said and got up, "Come on get your skinny ass up so I can sleep"

She laughed and stood up.

"Night Dean," she said

"Night Reece," he said smiling at her

* * *

Please review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took so long! Thanks reviewers:

Ghostwriter: Thanks. Hope you like.

KatieMalfoy19: Thank you. Sorry for the wait.

Supernaturalandlostfan:Yep. Hope you like it.

Thanks also to the other people that reviewed.

* * *

Chapter 5: How

Reece ran into the bathroom and started the shower. It was seven o'clock and she was supposed to wake up at six.

"Reece! Are you ready?" asked Hailey

"Mom, I just woke up!"

"We have to go! I'm going to be late!"

"Can't I just stay home!"

"No, now put on your clothes and get out here!"

"Let her stay home," said Dean from the couch

"Shut up and go back to sleep."

"Let her stay, we can hang out."

Hailey sighed and nodded. She opened the door.

"You can stay!" she yelled but the shower was already on

He smiled at her as she left. He then jumped out of bed and into the kitchen. Reece came out of the bathroom in a towel and sopping wet. She ran into her room to get dressed. Ten minutes later she came out. She got dressed in a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt layered with a short sleeved shirt. Her dirty blond hair was in two braids. She looked around the living room until here eyes focused on Dean.

"Where's mom?"

"She decided to let you stay home. Thanks to me," he said smirking

She rolled her eyes at his self praising. She sat down on the couch and looked at him again. Dean looked at her eyes, the same as his. How could he have not seen it? She was a complete and total replica of him but in a girl form. She had dirty blond hair that fell just below her shoulders. The bangs she got from her mother. The only thing she got from her mother. She had hazel eyes that always stared you down with such intensity. She was headstrong and once in a blue moon let her emotions show. All except for anger. Her cheekbones, her gestures, everything was Dean. He didn't notice it till now and that made him feel so dumb. Again he asked himself: How could he have not seen it?

"Stop staring, its freaking me out," she said taking him out of his thoughts

"Sorry," he said and finished making their breakfast, "Wake up Sammy."

She nodded and got up walking to Sam's room. She knocked on the door, no answer. Reece frowned and walked in. Sam was dead asleep on his bed. She walked over aand shook him lightly. He swatted her hand away and turned towards the wall. She smirked and shook him again. He did the same thing. She smiled and jumped on him. He woke up and looked at her wide eyed. She laughed and he pushed her off him and the bed. She screamed as she fell of the bed. Dean walked to the door as Reece got up. She jumped on him again and he laughed. Dean smiled from the doorway.

"Breakfast is ready Sammy," he said, "Let me help you." He picked up Reece and walked out

She kicked him and he dropped her on the floor. She jumped up and kicked him on the shin. He opened his mouth in surprise. She smiled and he noticed again how much she is like him. She turned and ran into the kitchen. He laughed and asked him self: How did she get so strong? Now he knows his word of the day: how.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Sorry for the wait.

* * *

Chapter 6: Getting to know you

"Wanna go out for lunch?" Dean asked

Reece looked up from the magazine she was reading and shrugged.

"Sure, why not?"

"Let's leave in a half hour."

"I think I'll stay here," said Sam as he was watching tv

"Yeah, I see you're attached to the tv," said Reece

"Man, when you're on the road so much you never get to watch tv."

"Enjoy."

He laughed, "Trust me, I will."

Reece smiled and looked back at Dean.

"We'll go at 12:20?"

"Sure," he said and looked back at the tv

He was now dressed in jeans that had holes on the knees and a blue button up shirt over a white tee. Sam was still in his pjs. Reece looked at him again and laughed. _He is so lazy._ Sam looked over at her and frowned.

"What?"

"You're still in your pjs," she said

"Leave me alone, I'll change my lazy ass when you can make me."

She and Dean laughed. Reece looked once again at her father and smiled. Every one else's father looked so different. Older and more sophisticated or something but Dean : no way. He and her mom were young and still acted like it. Her mom never dressed like other parents. She always dressed in a pair of black dress pants or jeans and a regular shirt. The other teachers and parents dressed in below the knee skirts and sweaters. Everyone in her class had such different parents and Reece was happy about it. She loved having different parents. Dean and her mom were cool and her friends loved her mom.

"Now you are the one staring," he said and gave her a cocky grin, "What am I too handsome to look away?"

"Don't flatter yourself," she said with an eye roll and looked back at her magazine

They were sitting at Burger King and talking. Reece fidgeted with her bracelets as Dean ate. Dean looked at her and frowned.

"Your foods getting cold babe," he said and leaned over stealing a fry from her

She looked at him and smiled. She took a drink from her soda.

"Whats wrong?" he asked worriedly

"You see that boy over there near the door?"

"Yeah, you got a crush on him?"

"No, he has a crush on me."

Dean suddenly felt kind of mad. _Oh god now I feel what the other dads felt when I hit on their daughter._

"So, ignore him and eat before I eat it for you."

Reece laughed and took a bite of her burger. Dean stole another fry and this time she smacked his hand so the fry fell down. He smiled and ate his own food.

"Leave my food alone punk."

"Where'd you learn to be so evil?"

"Mom says I got it from you." Dean looked confused at her. "Mom said "You act just like your father."

"Oh," Dean said, "So, tell me more about Reece George."

She smiled, "I like to research, and I like dogs, cats, animals. I hate supernatural baddies, stuck up people and Britney Spears."

"Lee," he started but closed his eyes, "Hailey lets you go on hunts?"

"Sometimes but I mostly do research."

Dean couldn't call her Lee after that night. That was the last thing he had called her and anytime he said it he remembers what he had done.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said snapping out of it

Hailey watched as the next class entered her art room: eighth grade. They took their seats and stared at her. She smiled at them.

"For those of you who are new, I'm Hailey. You are allowed to call me Hailey. On your first day of art I like to get to know you. So, I'm going to let you free draw and I want you to talk quietly together after I learn your names or try to anyway."

They laughed and she pointed to the girl in the front.

"Lisa," she said and smiled

Hailey felt something off about the girl but smiled and nodded to the next person. Later that day she opened the door to her apartment. Sam and Reece were Monopoly and Dean was watching tv. She smiled and sat across from Dean on the lounge chair.

"Cough up the money dude," Reece said holding out her hand

"I beginning to think you hustle Monopoly," he said and handed her two hundred dollars

Reece laughed and put the money in her pile. Dean looked over at them and smiled. They were sitting on the floor with the board in the middle of them. Reece had a high pile of money and Sam's was much smaller. That's his girl, hustling. He turned to see Hailey watching them with a large smile on her face. She turned to Dean and gave him a small grin.

"So Hailey, what do you want to play?" he asked with a grin

"Watch it Winchester. I'm going to make dinner what do you guys want?" she said standing up

"Let me help you," he said and stood up only to be pushed back down

"No, I'm cooking," she said but he stood back up

"So, I'll watch,"

She sighed and turned to Reece and Sam, "What do you guys want for dinner?"

"Please tell me we're going to order out," said Reece

Hailey hit her lightly on the back of her head, "Smart ass."

Dean laughed and said, "I agree with Reece." He received a harder hit from her

"Shut up, what do you guys want?"

"Make anything mom."

"Ok, pizza it is," she said and Reece and Dean high fived

Sam laughed as she stuck out her tongue at them.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, no one reviewed last chapter! If you guys are worried about no supernatural baddies don't. There is alot of supernatural stuff coming up.

* * *

Chapter 7: Talk

Dean answered the door and paid the man. Reece came beside Dean and took the two boxes of pizza. She placed them on the table as Dean closed the door. Sam jumped up from the couch and lifted Reece up and placed her back down a foot away from the pizza.

"Fatty," she said with a laugh and Sam grabbed a slice of pizza

"Excuse me; I look mighty skinny to me."

"Whatever, move," she said and pushed him aside to grab a slice of pizza

"Hailey! She pushed me," he said and heard Hailey laugh from the kitchen, "Fine, Dean she pushed me!

"Stop being a baby," said Reece and hit him on the head

"Now she's hitting me!"

Dean laughed, "That's my girl."

Reece smiled at Sam and she was about to sit down but fell on the floor. She looked up to see Sam laughing. He had pulled the chair back. She kicked him in the shin and sat in her chair.

"How did she get so strong?"

"I have no idea," said Dean and sat at the table

Hailey came out of the kitchen with two bottles of soda and placed them on the table. She plopped down in her chair and grabbed a plate that already had a slice on it. Dean looked back from pouring his soda to see his plate gone. Sam and Reece laughed. He looked over at Hailey who was eating his pizza happily.

"Fat ass," he said and took another slice and plate

Hailey laughed and continued eating. There was a knock at the door and Reece got up. She opened the door to reveal a man with a long black trench coat and incredibly pale. Reece looked surprised but quickly reached behind the door with one of her hands for the stake hidden under the calendar. He smiled at her.

"Can I help you?" she asked. _He can't some in unless he's invited_

"Yes, I'm looking for a Dean Winchester. Can I speak to him out side?"

"Sure, hold on," she said and closed the door, "Dean, there is a vampire out there and he wants to "talk" to you. Why are you bringing vamps to our house!"

"What? Uh, I'll be right back. You guys have any stakes or holy water?" He asked before he reached the door

"Yeah here," she said and threw him a stake from behind the tv

"Oh, and this also," said Hailey and took her cross off and handed it to him

"Thanks," he said awkwardly and reached for the doorknob opening the door

He walked out into the night closing the door behind him. He saw a man standing by a tree a few feet away. Dean walked over to the man and nodded.

"What's up?" he asked

"See, you have a reputation with us. I just came here to talk," he laughed and struck Dean across the face

Dean looked up and punched him back. He raised the stake he was hold. The vampire snarled and knocked the stake out of Dean's hands and a few feet away. He then knocked Dean to the ground and punched him harder. He was bending down to bite him when he exploded into dust. Dean looked up and saw Reece standing there stake in hand.

"What the hell are you doing outside?" he asked

"Saving your ass. Now get up!" she said and bent down to help him up

"God, there is going to be more," he said and stood up with a groan

He toughed his split lip and winced. Reece frowned.

"Come on lets get on the house," she said and took him by the arm leading him towards the door

"Dean, you okay?" asked Sam and sat him down on the couch

"I'm fine, now get off."

"Grouchy," said Hailey and placed a mug on the coffee table sitting down

Dean reached over to the mug but she slapped him away. He looked at her angrily.

"That's mine bitch," she said and took a sip, "So what happened?"

"He said something like we have a reputation with him or something and attacked me. Son of a bitch, did he mess up my face?"

"He only split your lip you big baby."

"Want to make it better?"

Hailey slammed her mug down on the table and stormed down the hall. Everyone looked after her shocked. Sam took a deep breath and looked at his brother.

"I didn't do anything!" he exclaimed

"Than why did she storm out?"

"Because she's a drama queen?"

"Go talk to her," said Reece firmly

Dean looked at her in surprise, "What?"

"You heard me, go talk to her!"

"Fine!" he said and jumped up from the couch

The other two stared after him as he walked down the hall. Reece turned back to the mug her mom left on the table. She picked it up and started to drink its contents.

"What is it?" asked Sam suddenly

"Hot cocoa," she answered and handed the cup to him

Sam shrugged and took it. He took a sip and raised his eyebrow.

"What's in here?"

"I don't know, her cocoa always tastes better than other peoples."

Sam took another sip and handed it back.

Dean knocked on her door and waited for an answer.

"Hailey, can I come in?"

When he got no answer he knocked again, louder this time. "Hailey!"

"Come in," she muttered loud enough for him to hear

He opened the door slowly to reveal Hailey lying on her bed reading a magazine. It reminded him so much of Reece.

"What you reading?"

"People magazine," she muttered

"Are you mad at me?"

"Maybe."

"Why?"

"This isn't twenty-one questions Dean."

"Sorry."

She sighed and put the magazine aside facing Dean. He looked at her biting one lip.

"Stop that."

Dean looked confused at her, "Stop what?"

"Stop saying stuff like that. It's just after what you did…" she trailed off

Dean frowned inwardly, "Sorry," he said quietly

She smiled and touched his hand briefly. That simple touch sent her mind back to that night. She looked away and grabbed her magazine and buried her face in it, pretending to read.

"I'm not going to hurt you again."

She blinked several times and kept reading the article on weight loss. Dean smiled.

"So you agree with me that you're a fat ass."

She grinned a little.

"I saw that, you smiled."

She frowned and focused back on the article. "Come on, you know that was funny."

"I'm thinking of a song. Come on, it's our song!" Dean started to hum "Highway to hell"

"Dean…"

"Come on."

"I'm on the highway to hell," she sang and buried her head in her hands laughing

"Don't stop me," sang Dean

"And I'm going down, all the way down."

"I'm on the highway to hell."

"Stop, stop you're going to pop our ear drums!" exclaimed Reece holding hands over her ears

Sam was standing behind her laughing. Dean and Hailey looked up and laughed along with him.

"God Dean who told you, you could sing?" asked Sam and sat beside Hailey

Reece jumped on top of Sam's lap and rested her head on his shoulder. Hailey smiled to herself.

"Hey man, I know I can sing!"

"Yeah," he said with a grin

"Ok, we have to get back to the whole vampire thing!" exclaimed Reece suddenly

"Oh, yeah. So what are we supposed to do?"

"See what happens. If this guy had a group following him then they would know he was gone and come here," said Dean simply

"No, no, no! You're not bringing vamps to my house!" said Hailey

"Well, what else are we supposed to do!"

She frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. Dean smiled at her in victory.

"Shut up," she muttered and picked her magazine back up

* * *

You know i had to add singing to this! It's my favorite thing. Please review! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Snooping

"Reece! Lets go, were going to be late!" yelled Hailey from the doorway

Reece came running down the hall. She had gotten dressed in a pair of capris, a camisole with a light, cropped sweater over, and a trucker hat. Dean watched as she pulled on sneakers and grabbed her book bag. She darted out the door before her mother. Hailey smiled and shook her head.

"Very energetic," he said

"Yeah, bye," she said and went out the door after her daughter

Dean smiled to himself and got up. "Sammy!"

Soon Sam came stumbling down the hall. Dean smiled and motioned him into to the kitchen.

"What do you want?" he asked lazily

"We need to dig around for vampire nests around here."

Sam groaned and dropped into a chair. Dean placed a mug in front of him and went for the laptop.

"Smells good," Sam said and took a sip. He slammed the cup down and made a face, "What the hell is this Dean!"

"Something called tea, I drank all the coffee," Dean answered with a grin

Sam glared at him and placed the mug in the sink. "Jerk."

"Bitch," Dean retorted as he hooked up the computer, "Now, get your ass over here so we can look some shit up."

"You can do it by yourself. I'm going out to Starbucks," said Sam and grabbed the car keys

It was when he saw Dean stifling a laugh while looking at Sam he looked down at himself. He was only wearing boxers and a white tee. He slammed the keys down.

"Shut up," Sam threatened while pointing to Dean

"I'm not saying anything!"

"But you know you want to."

Sam walked back down the hall leaving Dean to stare after him laughing.

"Jerk," Sam muttered and pulled on a pair of pants

He noticed a book sticking out of one of the drawers. Curiosity took over him and he pulled out the book. There was nothing on the cover but pink the circle designs. He opened it. On the first page there was a picture of a younger Reece next to her mother sitting in a diner and laughing. Underneath said "Mom and I at the diner on her 21 birthday". She was seven. Sam smiled to himself and turned the page.

"Hmm, snooping around Sammy?" asked Dean from the doorway causing Sam to jump and almost drop the book

"It was just there. Anyways, I found a little scrapbook I think," he said and stared back down at the page

Sam's smile turned to a frown. Dean walked over to him and looked over his shoulder. On the page was a picture of Hailey but it was obvious that a part of the picture had been cut out. There was an arm around the young Hailey's shoulders. An arrow was pointing to it and said "My dad?" Dean frowned and took the book.

"That wasn't me," he muttered and turned the page

"Hey let me see," said Sam and took it back. He read, "Mom finally gave me a clue about my father, she said he was a complete ass, LOL. Maybe it was best that she didn't tell me that. Anyway, she's going on a hunt tonight and said I couldn't come! This is so not fair. I've been training since I was like five! She said I wasn't ready or old enough to go. Again, so not fair."

Dean scowled, "I'm not a complete ass! Let me see that."

Sam lifted his arm so that Dean wouldn't get it, "Let's see what's next. Ah, here we go, "Today mom said I have Dad's eyes. I always wonder where he is, or what he's doing or what does he look like. I always imagine him as the best Dad in the world; it's the only thing that keeps me from going crazy. Sometimes I cry myself to sleep when I face the facts that if he was a great father he would be here right now. He would've made at least some kind of appearance good or bad. Like, sometimes I just wish that he could lull me to sleep after my nightmares or help me with homework."

The room had suddenly gone quiet and Dean lowered himself to the bed. Sam looked down at him and closed the book deciding that it would be best if they didn't read further. Sam sighed.

"You're here now," Sam said quietly and placed the book in its place

Dean nodded and got up walking out of the room. Sam sighed again and plopped down on the bed, burying his head in his hands. He felt bad for his brother. Dean felt bad enough and the book made it worse. Sam just wanted to hug his brother, comfort him but he knew Dean would only push him away.

"Sammy! Are you reading that with out me!" yelled Dean from the other room

"No! I'll be right there!"

"Hurry your ass up!"

Sam grinned and got off the bed. He walked back into the living room where Dean was typing something in the search bar. He pulled up a chair and sat. Dean pushed the chair a foot away from him. Sam frowned at him.

"Too close dude," Dean said with no trace of emotion

Sam grinned, "How the hell am I supposed to see it?"

"I'll read it to you."

Sam laughed and shoved Dean out of the way. He took Dean's seat and looked at the computer. Dean looked at him shocked at first but then laughed and sat on the couch.

"So, let's see. There is a run down school, run down restaurant, and a run down theme park. Which one should we check out first?"

"Um, how about the restaurant?"

"You're just saying that because it had food."

"_Had_ food Sam, why do you insist that I am a fat ass?"

Sam laughed again, "Forget it, why the restaurant?"

"The school: don't think so, and the theme park: too obvious."

They heard the doorbell ring and Dean got up. He opened the door to reveal a man dressed in jeans and a button up plaid shirt. He had short sandy blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Can I help you?" Dean asked

"Uh, is Hailey home?"

"Who are you?"

"Drew, my name is Drew Peterson. Who are you?"

"Dean, Dean Winchester," Dean said and reached out his hand

Drew took it in a strong grip and shook it. Dean licked his lips nervously.

"Hailey is working right now."

"Oh, she said she was taking off today."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Oh, well I'll tell her you stopped by."

"Ok, um, yeah. Thanks, bye," Drew said turning around and walked off

He got into a Fusion and drove down the road. _My cars prettier_ he thought bitterly. He shut the door and turned around.

"Who was it?" Sam asked from the table

"A guy named Drew."

"Hmmm, Hail's boyfriend?"

"Shut up," Dean said and sat on the couch again

Sam looked at him mouth wide open, "You like her don't you?"

"Of course not," he said instantly

"Denial," Sam sang pointing at him

"Do you want me to kick your ass?"

Sam shut his mouth and turned back to the computer. Later on Hailey and Reece walked through the door. Reece dropped her back pack by the door tiredly and plopped down on the couch. Sam looked at her smiling.

"Bad day at school?" he asked

"Yep."

"What you do?"

"Melt my brain away!"

"You sound like Dean," he laughed

"Whatever," she said and stood up

She stretched and walked down the hall. Dean sat in the place she had and Hailey sat across from him. She leaned forward in her seat.

"So what you do today?" she asked

"Melt my brain away!" he answered

Sam looked at him mouth open and then started laughing. They both looked at him with raised eyebrows. He coughed and turned back to his food.

"Okay…" said Hailey

"Oh and by the way Drew came by today," said Dean

Hailey smiled nervously, "He did? Oh."

"So, is this your boyfriend?"

"Um, um, kind of, yeah."

"Why are you so nervous?"

A book came spiraling towards Dean's head but he ducked. Everyone looked up with surprised expressions. Reece was standing there with a deep glare, she had her arms crossed over her chest.


	9. Chapter 9

I updated really fast cause i got many reviews and it inspired me to write! Thank you to all the reviewers! Now read!

* * *

Chapter 9: Invasion of privacy

"What are you doing!" asked Dean shrilly

"You read it!" she yelled

Dean finally looked down at the thrown book. It was the same book he and Sam had been looking at a few hours before. He looked at Sam and glared at him sharply.

"Well" he started

"It's a yes or no answer!"

"Yes, just the first few pages."

"Just? Just?" she asked and laughed, "That is my diary! That is private, you invaded my privacy!"

"Sorry?"

Reece opened her mouth to say something but closed it and stormed out of the room.

"Reece!"

Sam sighed and got up running after her. He found her lying on her bed face down. Her face was buried in her pillow. She looked up and he saw she had red and puffy eyes. He bit his lip and sat beside her.

"Hi Sam," she said and sat up in her bed

"Hi honey."

"Sorry about that. It just gets me so angry," she growled

"No, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I, um, I found the book and showed Dean," he said rather quickly

"You what!"

"I did it."

She jumped up from the bed angrily, "Get out!"

"Reece."

"Get out, get out, get out!" she yelled pointing at the door

"Reece, please," he started and got up

She picked up the dagger that was behind her picture frame and pointed it at him. He put up his hands.

"Fine, fine, I'll leave," he said and walked out of them room never taking his eyes of the girl

After he left she kicked the door closed behind him. She yelled and chucked the dagger at the closed door. It hit right where Sam's head would have been. She sighed and smiled to herself. She walked over and took out the knife.

"Great," she said as she looked at the hole in the door

She put her dagger back in its place and flopped down on her bed. She stared up at the ceiling and burst out laughing but the laughing soon turned to crying. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed quietly to herself.

"God, I'm such a baby," she said and wiped away her tears

"_Reece,"_ she heard a voice say

"Leave me alone," she said and then smelled it

She sat up in her bed and looked all around her. She instantly dug in her drawer for salt but was pushed back roughly. She tried to scream but her mouth was clamped shut. A strong wind came over her and she fought just to get up.

"_Reece,"_ she heard again

"_No, Dean, help! Get off me. I have to get up, have to get away," _she thought

Another strong wind but this time the "wind" entered her eyes, nose and mouth.

* * *

Sorry, do you hate me now? Oh yeah and the whole "wind" thing: i didn't know what else to put so if one of you can or wants me to change that tell me. Review! 


	10. Chapter 10

Ok, now to clarify things: towards the beggining Reece had a dream right? she yes had a premonition like Sammy. In the last chapter Reece got possesed. Ok? If you don't get it still FFPM me kk?

* * *

Chapter 10: Surprises

The next morning Reece woke up at seven o'clock. She stretched and got out of bed. She looked at her self in the mirror. Her hair was a mess on her head and she was wearing yesterday's clothes.

"Hmm," she murmured

She snapped her fingers and she was suddenly wearing a mini skirt with a camisole. Cocking her head to the side she snapped her fingers again and this time she had a pair of heels. Another snap, perfectly done hair. Smiling to herself she walked out the door.

"Morning," she chirped

Dean raised his eyebrows at her appearance, "You're wearing that to school?"

"Yeah."

Dean was about to say something but she continued, "Not that you have a say in it because you haven't been seen or heard in the last ten years."

Dean clamped his mouth shut and blinked several times. Her words stung so much she thought he was going to throw a hissy fit. She smiled to her self and walked out of the door. Hailey ran down the hall way and out the door.

"What's wrong Dean?" asked Sam from the hallway entry

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

He finally felt it was well deserved. It was awfully true but it still was a bit uncalled for. He walked over to the table and took the book. He opened it to the last page he had read and flopped down on the bed.

"What are you doing Dean?"

"I'm reading her diary. Now are you going to get popcorn or not?"

Sam smiled and ran into the kitchen. Dean shook his head and sat up moving over to give Sam enough room to fit. Sam ran back in a few minutes late with buttery popcorn in a large silver bowl. He placed it in between him and Dean.

"K, I get to read first," said Dean, "Today I met the cutest boy in the world! His name is Lindsey. I know it's a girl's name but don't worry it's not his first name it's his last. He has sandy blonde hair and gray eyes."

Dean laughed to himself and continued, "He is in the fifth grade and I'm only in third. This sucks ass. Anyway Lisa Dandridge came over and started flirting with him! Like she hasn't got enough admirers. God, why can't I be pretty like her! She is so damn perfect, it's not fair. So, I have to go to bed cause I have a stupid nanny tonight cause mom decided at the last minute to skip town for a stupid hunt."

Dean handed the book to Sam and he turned to the next page. "Today I met Drew, mom's new boyfriend, I hate him. I just found out he is Lindsey's dad! This is so not fair! Life is not fair! Uhh! I feel like ripping my hair out. Huh, I need to chill, seriously but I can't help it. It gets me angry beyond reason. Mom says I get my temper from my dad. Who the hell is my dad woman!"

"She has got a point," said Dean his mouth full of popcorn

"Yeah and stop talking with your mouth full."

"You're such a girl Sammy!"

Dean threw a piece of popcorn at him and took the book. He turned the page, "I finally went on a hunt today! I killed three vamps. Yay me! I heard mom talking on the phone tonight. She had said that she wished he was here to see me fight them and that he would be so proud. She called the other man on the phone John. Who the hell is John!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Mistakes

Sam dropped the book and looked over at Dean who was also looking at him.

"Hails talked to Dad?" asked Sam in a quiet voice

"It could be another John. It doesn't have to be our father."

Sam got up and went down the hall entering Hailey's room. Dean got up and ran to him.

"Sam, I don't think this is a good idea. We shouldn't snoop more than we already have." Dean grabbed his arm but Sam jerked it away

"I'm not leaving till I know the truth."

Sam walked to the dresser and opened the drawer. He slammed it shut and looked in the next one and so on. Dean sighed and exited the room.

Sam looked under her bed and saw a shoe box. He smiled and pulled it out. Inside were letters, pictures and a book. He picked up one of the pictures. Hailey was sitting on a bench and Dean was standing behind the bench with his arms draped over her shoulders and chest, his chin was resting on top of her head. Both had happy smiling faces. _I'm guessing before the incident_. Sam replaced the picture and took out a letter. He knew he was avoiding the book but he couldn't help it. He opened the folded letter and read from it.

_Dear Reece,_

_When I'm ready I'll give you this letter. Well, if you're reading it than you know I'm ready or you were just snooping. Right now you are one years old and I am fifteen. Your father's name is Dean Winchester. I guess you know already about supernatural baddies. Your father and his father are demon hunters. By the way you have an absentee uncle named Sammy. Well that's what Dean referred to him as, except for he said the absentee brother named Sammy. Your grandpa is John Winchester and your grandma was Mary Winchester. Yes, I said was. When Dean was four and Sammy was just a baby Mary was killed by something supernatural and that is what started the whole fiasco. Anyway, if you ever need to talk to your grandpa tell me because I have his number and I call him monthly. He knows about you and checks up on us often. I'm sorry but your father doesn't know about you. We were afraid to tell him. He is seventeen and a complete and total wuss and ass. Just kidding your father is a great man and I want you to know that. One day you'll meet him. One day. _

_Love,_

_Mom_

Sam put down the letter and took a deep breath. _That is ultra private but related to our question._ He got up and took the letter to Dean.

"Dean, I think you should see this," said Sam dropping the letter on Dean's lap and sitting down next to him

"Sam, I don' think I should."

"Dean, do it and by the way I don't like being referred to as the absentee brother named Sammy. Why did you call me that anyway, I wasn't even in college then?"

"Because you weren't there dumb ass and also I knew you were going to leave. It was just so obvious." Dean picked up the letter and began to read trying hard not to look at Sam a few feet away from him

"I'm sorry," said Sam quietly

Dean looked up from the letter and raised an eyebrow, "for what?"

"For leaving you. I'm so sorry Dean."

"Sam, you deserved a normal life more than anything. I should have stayed away from you, shouldn't have come and taken you away from Jessica. She might still be alive and you would have a normal life."

"Dean, I'm actually pretty glad you came. I mean all those years without one word from you. I thought you were fucking dead. At least when I'm with you I know you're still alive. Besides you need me to keep your ass alive."

Dean laughed and looked back down at the letter. He soon bit his lip and threw the letter on the side table.

"So, she stayed in contact with Dad," he said rubbing his chin, "I can't believe this! He knew and he didn't tell me!"

Dean got up and kicked one of the dining room chairs over. He turned to face Sam who was looking down at his feet.

"I'm sorry, not the point," he said and sat back down in his place

"What the hell happened?" asked Hailey standing in the doorway

The two brothers looked at her guiltily. She looked from the turned over chair to the letter and then finally at them.

"So looking at Reece's diary isn't enough, you have to go threw my things also?" she asked angrily dropping the keys on the nearby table and shrugging off her coat

"Well, we uh," started Sam

"How could you not tell me and tell Dad!" asked Dean and jumped up

"Because you would have run away like the stupid scared boy that you are!" she yelled back

"Stupid scared boy? Huh, funny because I go out and fight demons almost everyday!"

"You're not the only one Dean! I do, Sam does, sometimes even Reece!

"Oh yeah, why the hell are you letting our daughter go on hunting trips!"

"_My_ daughter Dean! _My_ daughter! You weren't here for the last ten years so she isn't _our_ daughter she's _my_ daughter Dean! So stop acting like her fucking father because basically you aren't!" She was shaking with anger now

"Yeah, I wasn't here for ten years but who's fault is that!"

"In the end: yours. Yours because of what you did ten years ago!"

"I apologized for that!"

At that she laughed, "You just don't apologize for raping someone Dean! That's a scar I'm going to have the rest of my life! I was raped by the guy I had fallen in love with! Don't you get it, it's not that simple."

Dean froze at the words 'fallen in love with'. Hails shook her head and sat in the nearby chair. She buried her face in her hands began to erupt in sobs. Sam, who was watching the whole scene, walked over to her and put a comforting hand on her back. She jumped up quickly and ran down the hall and into her room. She slammed the door shut. Dean closed his eyes briefly and sat on the couch.

"Wow," said Sam

"Shut the hell up," muttered Dean

Sam looked at him and shook his head, "I'm sorry for doing this, you're my brother and I would usually stick with you during anything but she's right and you have to realize that."

"I know she's fucking right Sam! What do you think I am a fucking idiot! I feel like shit for what I did and after a figured out she had loved me I feel much, much worse."

"Get up," Sam said and Dean looked up at him, "Get up now."

"What the hell Sam?"

"I said get up now. Stop feeling sorry for yourself, the only person you should be feeling sorry for is her. So get the hell up and talk to her because I'm done playing comforter or the shoulder to cry on."

Sam never took his eyes off Dean's as he got up. Dean tried to stare him down like he had all of his life but this time it wouldn't work: he knew it and Sam knew it.

"You are kidding me right?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

Dean shook his head and grinned, "You've got some nerve saying stop feeling sorry for yourself when you are over here moping around because of Jess."

"Don't go there."

"Or what: you're going to beat my ass? Get real. Oh, poor me, my girlfriend died above my bed. I'm so lonely. Oh give me some attention like she always did."

"You know what: I've had enough."

Sam raised his fist and punched Dean in the nose. Dean looked up at him and then down at the blood on his hand.

"Big mistake little brother."


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the reviews:

Crazyficlady: Thanks i'm glad you like it. I know its bout time so here you go!

Ghostwriter: Yikes is right. You'll see when you read on!

Warnings:Dean and Sam fights (just visualize the sweatiness!)

* * *

Chapter 12: Mistakes Part 2

Dean punched Sam in the stomach causing him to double over. He then punched him in the face and backed up. Sam looked up at him and shook his head.

"Taking out all your anger on me huh?" Sam punched him and kneed him in the groin

Dean looked up at him pure anguish written on his face, "Let's see you rape someone now."

Dean's jaw clenched and he tackled Sam to the ground. They wrestled on the ground for a few minutes when Hails heard the fight from her room.

"Stop it! Stop it now!" she yelled and finally pried Dean of Sam

Sam jumped up from the ground wiping the blood from his nose. They stared at each other; the only thing separating them from killing each other was her. Who they both didn't want hurt.

"What the hell is your problem!" She looked from one to the other

"He started it," said Dean pointing to Sam

Sam grinned, "You're such a kid, you son of a bitch."

"Like you aren't bitch?"

"Hey, hey stop it!" she yelled frustrated now

Dean laughed and backed away from the two. He grabbed his coat and opened the door.

"I'mma take a walk," he said

"Do me a favor and don't come back," muttered Sam

"Sam," Hails warned

Dean shook his head, "I have a daughter to look after."

"Huh, since when?"

"Sam!" Hails pushed him down on the couch and heard the door slam shut behind them

She turned and saw Dean had left. She sighed and walked into the kitchen. Opening the freezer she took out an ice pack and closed the freezer. She sat down next to Sam and placed the ice pack on the growing bump on his head he got by hitting it on the coffee table. He winced and took it from her. She smiled at him and he turned to face her.

"So kid, who threw the first punch?" she asked

"Me," he said

"Why?"

"He started talking about Jess."

"Oh, wait, who's Jess?"

"My girlfriend, she died the way Mom had."

"Oh, I'm sorry honey. He could be such an ass sometimes. How did the yelling start?"

"Uh, you."

She smiled, "Well I'm flattered to have you guys fight over me. Kidding. So tell me what happened."

He smiled weakly, "Well, after you left I said I agree with you and then he started saying how bad _he_ felt. _He_. I love him, he's my brother but he is so damn self pitying sometimes."

"Yeah, sometimes. Well anyway, thanks for sticking up for me kiddo"

"Yeah well, he should be the one sticking up for you! He is such a pain in the ass!"

Sam touched his jaw in pain. "Ok, lay off the yelling for awhile. It looks like Dean did a number on you."

He laughed weakly and laid back. She smiled slightly and pushed the bangs out of his eyes placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Get some rest while I cook some lunch. I have to pick up Reece in an hour and a half."

Sam nodded and closed his eyes. She smiled again and walked into the kitchen. Fifteen minutes later Sam heard someone softly say his name. He opened his eyes to see Hails kneeling in front of him.

"Hey buddy, I made some mac and cheese."

He laughed, "What do you think I am four?"

She laughed, "Well, I had a lot thanks to Reece. So stop complaining and get your ass up to eat lunch."

"Fine Mom," he said sarcastically and got up walking to the table, "Hey after this can you make me some hot chocolate?"

She smiled warmly at him, "Of course."

"Thanks," he said with a child like smile and sat down to eat

Dean walked down the sidewalk and looked over his shoulder. He groaned.

"Why couldn't I take the car?" he muttered and continued his walk

He heard a rustling to his side. He turned his head in the direction and frowned. Bending down he took a dagger from its sheath on his ankle. There was another rustling and he looked closer into the woods. He saw something move.

"Hello," he said quietly, "Hey, what's up!"

Something jumped out knocking him to the ground. He threw whatever it was off him and jumped up from the ground. The beast snarled and lunged at him again. Dean moved out of the way quickly causing it to fall head first onto the ground. Dean chucked the dagger at it and hit it in the back of the head. It screamed and stopped moving.

"Are ya dead?" Dean kicked it in the ribs

When it didn't move he moved it to the woods and struck a match. He set it on fire and watched it burn away. Just like his life.

The phone rang and Hails jumped up to get it but Sam picked it up first. A smile spread across his face and Hails bit her lip nervously.

"Hi Drew, this is Sam. Her baby's uncle!" he said fighting the urge to laugh

"Sam! Give me the phone!" she yelled hitting him on the head hard

"Ow! What the hell is wrong with you woman!"

"You are what's wrong with me. Now give me the fuckin phone!"

Sam handed it over with a pout. Hails grabbed it and pressed it to her ear.

"Hi Drew, its Hails. No, he's just a friend of mine," she said and received a glare from Sam

She frowned at him and mussed his hair. He twitched his nose and took another sip from his cup.

"Alright, tomorrow than. Bye." She hanged up the phone and turned to Sam.

"What's up with that?" he asked

"What?"

"You know what I mean, "No, he's just a friend of mine," he mimicked

"Oh stop Sam," she said shaking her head and the phone rang

She reached for it and picked it up. She raised an eyebrow.

"Okay sure, I was about to go pick you up. Come by the house and I'll give you a bag. Alright honey, bye." She placed the phone on the receiver.

"What's up?" Sam asked

"Reece is going to sleep over at a friend's house."

"Isn't it a school night?"

"We have off tomorrow."

"Oh"

Dean entered the diner and walked into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. He had some dirt and grime on his face. Turning on the faucet he splashed water on his face and looked in the mirror. He walked out of the bathroom and took a seat in one of the booths.

"Hi sir, what you want to drink?" asked the waitress and gave him a menu

"Uh a Coke please," he said and looked at the menu, "Um, I'll just have a cheeseburger thanks."

The woman nodded and walked off with the order. He sighed and checked his watch: five o'clock. _God, where did the time go?_

An hour later Dean tried the door of Hails' house and it was surprisingly open. He raised an eyebrow and opened it further. Then he saw something that set him off: Sam was lying on top of Hailey and all he could here was moaning.

* * *

Uh OH! Should have mentioned you know what in the warnings! LOL. I hope you know i'm really hyper right now but anyway please review. I'll update as soon as i can 


	13. Chapter 13

LOL i got so many people mad with the last chapter! (claps wildly) Ok for the review replies:

JPFAN: I'm so glad you like it! I love him too. You'll find out! (and get so mad!)

KatieMalfoy19: Me neither but thats the point! i'm trying to show a side of Sam that other people avoid. They always put Sam as an angel and Dean acting like the bad guy and so i switched it around! Comfort Dean if you want! LOL

Ghostwriter: And he's very mad! Read on!

brody0113: i put that in to get him even more pissed. don't worry about it: i like when people tell me the truth. Why get him more pissed? Cause it makes it even more interesting!

Crazyficlady: I know i am! Very cruel! I won't keep you waiting read on!

Lindsey: Thank you! I hope you like this chappie also!

PrincessNothing3: OMG! is right. I updateed fast cause i didn't wanna keep you waiting! Read on!

* * *

Chapter 13: Consequences

"What the hell are you doing!" Dean growled after grabbing Sam and pushing him up against the wall

"Get off," growled Sam back

"Answer my question!"

"Dean stop! Get off of him!" yelled Hails trying to pry Dean's hands away from Sam's collar and prevent them from getting to his throat

"Answer me!"

"We were having fun," said Sam with a grin to get him pissed

"Huh," Dean said and punched his brother

"Dean stop it now!"

"You bastard!" He now wrapped his hands around Sam's neck.

"Dean stop, now!"

Dean, unaware of his actions at the time, swung his arm back and hit Hails across the face. The room had suddenly frozen at the sound of the slap. Her head was turned to the side and her hair covered her face. She slowly turned back to face them with her hand placed on her stinging face. She removed her hand to push back her hair. They could see she had a busted lip and a red mark. She swallowed hard and stared at him. Dean looked away from her and saw the many empty beer bottles lying around.

"What is wrong with you!" Sam yelled at his brother getting out of his brother's grip and walked over to Hails, "Are you okay Hails?"

"Um," she said, "Stings a little."

"Oh my god, Hails are you okay? I'm so sorry. I didn't know what I was doing," he said quietly

Hails just looked at him forlorn. He reached out to touch her arm but she pulled it back quickly. Sam put an arm around her shoulders.

"Hails…" Dean trailed off

"Don't! No excuses this time. You're not drunk or high. Even then it didn't matter. Just don't."

Dean looked down at his feet and then at his brother hopefully. Sam was looking at him like he had in the hotel a few nights ago.

"Sammy."

"Dean, I think you should leave for awhile," was all Sam said

"Fine," Dean said after a moment, "Bye."

Dean grabbed his car keys and exited the house. Hails lowered herself into the lounge chair and buried her face in her hands. Sam reached out to touch her but she moved away and looked up at him.

"What just happened?" she asked quietly

"Dean hit you."

"Before that."

"Oh God, we were drunk. It doesn't matter, he stopped us before we did anything stupid like make baby number two."

She didn't crack a smile at the attempted joke and neither did he.

"Right, God, we almost had…"

"Sex."

"Yeah."

"Wow," he said and pushed the bangs out of his face

"Yeah. Why are we so damn stupid!"

Sam shrugged and picked up a beer bottle. He was about to take a sip when Hailey ripped it out of his hands. He looked up at her.

"Not a good idea," she said and walked into the kitchen

She dumped the remaining beer in the sink and went back to sit next to Sam. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Do you think this is wise?" he asked turning his head to look at her

"Sam we were drunk," she muttered tiredly

He sighed and placed his head on top hers. She soon fell asleep and so did he.

Dean walked out into the cold night and saw a shadow moving a few feet away. He raised an eyebrow and walked on. He saw it move again and this time he saw their hair in the street light: dirty blonde. His dirty blonde.

"Reece?"

He shook his head with his eyes closed and opened them again. This time there was nothing there. Thinking he was losing his mind he walked further only to be knocked to the ground. Whatever it was turned him to face it.

"Reece?" he asked startled to see the girl on top of him

"Hi daddy," she said

* * *

HA HA! More cliffhangers! I'm so evilly mean! Ok guys how do you like this chapter? Oh come on: press the pretty little button, you know you wanna! 


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for the delay! I had a serious case of writers block! Now read on!

* * *

Chapter 14: Consequences Part 2

He knew she was strong but not strong enough to knock him down and keep him there. She smiled at him.

"What happened?" he asked

"Oh you didn't hear me the other night possessing your daughter or the daughter you fathered anyway."

He looked into her eyes. They were a slate blue color.

"What are you?"

"Don't remember me?"

"If you are the thing that killed Mom and Jess I'm gonna beat your ass!" he exclaimed after a moment

"No, I'm your guide."

"Get off of me!" he spat

"Do you get it now?" she asked

He stopped fighting and stared at her. She had a serious face on and was looking at him intently. "Excuse me?"

"Do you understand it now?" she asked

"Understand what?"

"Consequences? All of it, the real deal?"

"I don't get you," he said

She closed her eyes briefly and stood up. She put out her hand to help him up. He hesitantly took it and got up. She looked up at him sadly and took a deep sigh.

"Why can't you just understand it Dean? It's never in your life taken you this long!"

"My whole life? Who are you?"

"Katie, my name is Katie. I'm your guidance angel. Not guardian: guidance."

"Guidance angel?"

"Like a magical guidance counselor."

He looked at her strangely. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"God Dean," she said, "Don't you see I'm trying to teach you a lesson? Actions have consequences!"

"I know that!"

"Do you? Do you really?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why didn't you call Hailey?"

"What?"

"Why didn't you check up on her like your dad did? You know actions have consequences or so you say. Then why didn't you call her to see if that action: raping her, had a consequence?"

"I was scared," he said water blurring is vision

"Scared of what?"

"My consequences."

"Dean, I love you with all my heart but you make me so angry sometimes. You've always been able to fix your mistakes."

"Why not this time?"

"This is one thing in the world you can't fix. I'm sorry baby. Oh honey, you still have a chance to make things right. Don't let it end up like this. Never ever let it end up like this."

"What do you mean I still have a chance?"

"You can wake up now," she whispered and touched his cheek briefly

* * *

Review! Do u hate me? 


	15. Chapter 15

Hello! This is going to be the last chapter and you'll see the continuation to this not after the chapter is finished :)

* * *

Chapter 15: Was it real? 

Dean opened his eyes quickly and looked from side to side. He was in a motel room and Sam was nowhere to be seen.

"Sam?" he asked hoarsely

He noticed he must have been asleep for awhile because his mouth was dry and cottony and his throat was raw and scratchy. Sam opened the room door and placed a bag down on the table. He looked at Dean and smiled.

"Hey, finally awake I see."

"Yeah, how long was I out?"

"A few days," said Sam simply

"And you didn't take me to a hospital or something?" he asked with a raised eyebrow

"Dad told me not to for some reason," said Sam looking thoughtful for a couple of minutes

"Huh?"

"Yeah, it was weird Dad called me like an hour after you passed out and said for me to let you sleep."

"For a few days? And you didn't find that odd?"

"Uh no. It's our Dad. He said it was something to teach you a lesson and I know you need a lot of those."

Dean smirked and weakly threw a pillow at his baby brother. "Jerk," said Sam

"Bitch."

Sam chuckled and threw Dean his cell phone. Dean picked it up and looked at Sam oddly.

"Dad said that when you wake up to give you your cell and that you know what to do."

Dean raised an eyebrow and turned on his phone. On the welcoming message it said 'Call her'. He sighed and closed the phone.

"So what are you supposed to do?"

"Call her," Dean said quietly

"Huh?"

"It's personal Sammy boy, real personal."

Sam rolled his eyes and took a bite out of a burger. Dean licked his lips.

Sam noticing it said, "Dad told me that after you wake up to not let you eat till you call someone."

Dean groaned, "Since when do you follow Dad's orders?"

"Since they made you suffer."

Dean frowned and chuckled. He sighed and stood up and walked into the bathroom. He opened the phone and found her number. He stared at it for awhile and then looked in the mirror. Behind him he saw a woman with dark brown hair and cat like green eyes.

"Katie?"

The woman nodded, "Call her Dean. Call Hailey and set things right."

"For a spirit you look and sound corporeal."

"That's cause I'm not a spirit," she said and poked him in the back causing him to jump

She laughed, "Scared you?"

"Yeah," he said, "Damn girl, you know you're pretty right?"

"Dean, I've been with you half your life. Don't you know I know your game already?" She said rolling her eyes

"I hoped not," he said and turned around only to find her gone

He pressed call and listen to the phone ring.

"Hello?"

**The End**

* * *

HAHA! There is going to be a sequel. Cause you know me, i always have sequels for some strange reason. Thanks to all of you guys who have reviewed throughout this story. This story is my biggest hit and i want to thank everyone who has contributed to that! Kisses and hugs flying everywhere! LOL. Well, look out for the sequel! 


End file.
